Another Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Fanfiction
by Ryoko Ishida
Summary: Kasumi is a teenager from our world. One night, after being hurt by her once-best-friend, she makes a wish on a shooting star to go to YGO5D's for a new life and better friends. The Crimson Dragon, seeing her distress, grants her wish. But for a price. She is not the only one going on an adventure.
1. Chapter 1

I yawned loudly as I plopped myself onto my bed, my body bouncing a couple times before resting still on the mattress. I put my hands behind my head and stared up at the ceiling with a frown. Today was supposed to be fun! I finally got to see my best friend in the whole world after three long years… but…

 _ **~FLASHBACK~**_

 _We were driving through a backroad toward where she was staying. She and I were in the back while her piano teacher and her husband were in the front, with the husband driving. "I'm so happy I'm finally reunited with my best friend!" I exclaimed as I wrapped my arms around her in a hug, a stupid grin on my face. However, it was wiped off my face when I heard her laugh nervously. I sat straight and looked at her in confusion. "What is it?"_

" _I'm not sure we are best friends anymore."_

" _What do you mean, Annie?" I asked with a frown._

" _Well, it's just that we have nothing in common! I don't like anything you do, and same goes for you. I'm just saying," she said nonchalantly. I felt my heart being ripped apart, but didn't show it._

" _What about Yani and Jay?" I asked, referencing my older brother and even older sister, "You hang with them."_

" _Well, with Yani we can connect more, and Jay and I have gotten to the point where we basically know what each other is thinking. It's pretty cool really!" she exclaimed._

" _O-oh… I see," I said, my face straight so as not to betray my emotions._

" _But hey, we're still friends, right Kasumi?" she asked, punching my shoulder lightly. I gave her a halfhearted smile._

" _Yeah… friends…"_

 _ **~FLASHBACK END~**_

I sighed with a frown. Not everyday you hear your best friend of almost twelve years has replaced you with your own siblings… I can just feel the love.

I remembered just looking out the window for the remainder of the ride, a sad look on my face. Of course, she never noticed.

I took a deep breath to try and calm my nerves, but it didn't work. That incident happened twelve hours ago. You would think I'd be over it right? "Oh no, Kasumi, she's still your friend! Get over it!" Yeah well, you try having your best friend replace and degrade you. Tell me how that works out for you. Finally having enough of this excruciating silence, I whipped out my 3DS, popping in my _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Tournament 2010: Reverse of Arcadia_ game. Yeah, what a mouthful. I turned it on and started playing. I thought it was kind of funny. I have two decks, along with a Duel Disk, in real life, and have never won a match. Yet in this game I'm dueling like a pro! Guess all my skills went into playing Rock-Paper-Scissors, because I am a pro at that in real life.

But anyway, I digress. I had gone home and watched as Annie left with my sister, Yani. I forget where they were going, but I also don't really care.

I focused on my game beating another NPC in the second chapter. I had just finished dueling this dude to get Kalin free. "Yeah, buddy! Ima beat your face in!" I grinned wickedly. I made two different decks, so they were already better than my Spellcaster's and Elemental Heroes. Of course, that's probably because I just suck and the universe hates me, but what can you do?

"Awe yeah! Another gang down! Only one more to go!" I pumped my fist in the air happily. I checked the clock. "Uh oh… it's 2:15… and I have to do the parade thing tomorrow… Guess I should get some rest…" I yawn, closing and putting both my laptop and 3DS away.

I pull the blanket over my body, and before I close my eyes I look out the window. My eyes widen as I see a shooting star. _'I better make a wish…'_ I thought, closing my eyes. _'I wish I was in the world of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. I want to be able to have friends who won't abandon me…'_ That was my last thought before drifting off to sleep.

—

I slowly opened my bleary eyes, blinking a couple times. "Ugh… Huh?" I slowly sit up, looking around. White. That's all I saw. Just lots and lots of white. I tensed slightly. "H-hello?" I asked, my voice echoing through the void. "Where am I…?"

"Hello, child." I jumped about 50 feet in the air. I was… not expecting that. Though, the voice did seem familiar…

"W-who are you? Show yourself!" I exclaimed. Imagine my surprise when something DID appear! Though… I wasn't expecting it. I'm just caught off guard completely today. My eyes slowly widened as a crimson dragon appeared in front of me, staring right at me. It was beautiful, and it looked so real! But I'm not so easily fooled!… is what I'd like to say. "Y-you're… the Crimson Dragon…" I whispered, then shook my head. "I need to lay off the card games…"

"Kasumi Kurogane." I looked up at the Crimson Dragon as it spoke, my eyes wide. "I have seen your grief, and I believe I have a use for you."

"For… me? What are you talking about?"

"There is trouble in Neo Domino City and Satellite, but I am sure you know what it is."

"Um…" I tried to think, then it clicked. "The Dark Signers?" The Dragon nodded. "But… they beat the Dark Signers! They should be fine!"

The Crimson Dragon shook its head. "No… I am afraid it is worse than what you have seen. I am certain they will need your help."

"But what can I do? I'm only good in the video game! I can't duel!" I replied. If I didn't know better, I'd say the Crimson Dragon was smirking.

"Not to worry. I have watched you, and I know just who to send for help along with you."

"Help?"

"Two boys you know very well. They went to the Shadow Realm and the Afterlife, but I am certain you can tame them both and help them."

My eyes widened. Just who was she talking about? I felt like I had a clue, but I couldn't be sure. I listened as she kept talking.

"I will give you this. It may look familiar." Suddenly, a light shone in my hand. I held my palm in front of my and looked at the contents. A… key? It looks just like the key I got from my Fairy Tail Key box I had gotten a couple months ago. "Since these beings are actually dead, I cannot give them a body they can keep. They will both be trapped in there. It will also give you the power to give them both bodies for thirty minutes. After that, the body will disappear and the soul will return to the key."

"I see…" I looked at the dragon. "There's another reason…"

The Crimson Dragon sighed, "Despite the fact that one ended up in the Afterlife, I do not trust either of them. Their histories are dyed red."

"Oh, okay. I'll do it." I grinned. "But, there's a couple things I'd like to ask."

"Go on, child."

"I want a couple things when I get there. I want my laptop, 3DS, iPod, and my Duel Disk and cards."

"Your Duel Disk will be some trouble, but I can manage to make it real. As for the other things, I will allow you to bring them."

I smiled, "Thank you, Crimson Dragon." It nodded, and roared loudly. The entire area glowed brightly, before I fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know how long I was unconscious, but for some strange, bizarre reason, I did not want to wake up. Probably because I was confused as hell. Probably because I have a headache. Or maybe, just maybe, it was because there was someone next to me telling me to get the f*ck up.

"Shut up!" I screamed, turning and punching said person. I felt a chill go up my spine and didn't feel anything connect. I opened my eyes wide and saw my fist inside the body of a see-through, very, VERY angry albino. I looked at him and stared in shock.

"Hey!" He growled. I jumped back in shock. "Where the hell are we?!" I blinked a couple times before shaking my head.

"Uh… I'm not… quite sure…" I said, still scared of the albino despite his spirit…ness. That a word? Whatever, I don't care.

"How could you not know?!" He glared at me. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Look, buddy. I know just about as much as you do at the moment. But right now, I'm in charge!"

"What makes you think you can order me around?" I raise an eyebrow.

"You're a spirit, you're dead, I have your soul, need I go on?" Bakura's eyes widened, then narrowed, not saying another word. I frowned. There should have been another spirit. She said their history was full of red, but there are only so many people… Atem, or Yami, came to mind, but I highly doubt she'll take him away from something he took 5,000 years to get. Peace.

"Um… Bakura?" He looked at me, a death glare still on his face. "Was there any other spirit that came?" By his expression, I'd say yes. "Where is he or she?"

"He is currently in our Soul Room. He was the first one to appear. Apparently, whoever sent us here didn't trust us."

"Would you trust yourself?"

"…"

"I rest my case." I said proudly as I stood. I stumbled slightly, but caught myself before I could fall. Bakura stood and walked over, his hands in his pockets. "So, who is the other soul?"

"Why should I tell you?"

I glared at him and his smirk grew. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I looked around and spotted a backpack. I walked over to it and opened it, hoping this was what the Crimson Dragon sent. I was right. Inside was my Duel Disk that looked like Yugi Muto's, all of my cards and decks that I use, my Macbook Air laptop, my red iPod, and my red 3DS. I checked the game cartridge and was surprised to see my _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ game still inside. _'Huh… I thought it would have taken that out, but oh well… I won't complain. I could probably use it for deck making.'_ I zipped up the bag and hauled it onto my shoulder.

"Hey," The angry spirit said, "Who are you?"

"My name is Kasumi Kurogane. Sixteen years old and one of the largest social outcasts in the world!" I exclaim, smiling and giving him a peace-sign. He raised an eyebrow, and I grinned wider before turning and walking. Bakura frowned and crossed his arms, floating beside me. As he opened his mouth, I continued. "I know who you are, Thief King Bakura." He froze, his eyes wide. I stopped and turned to him.

"How… how do you know…?"

"Shhh… Spoilers." I winked at him and continued to walk. I heard him grumble, and added, "Besides, you wouldn't believe me."

"Tch…"

I walked out of the alley I woke up in and looked around the area. There were rust old buildings littering the sides of the cracked pavement roads. There was also a lot of scrap metal and destroyed machinery everywhere. There was, however, a distinct lack of human beings. I know where we are now…

"We're in Satellite…" I mumbled, loud enough for Bakura to overhear. He looked at me in confusion.

"Where the hell is Satellite?"

"It's a small island that used to be part of Domino City." I explained while continuing to walk. I saw a window and walked over, to see what I looked like. I paused, blinking in confusion and awe. I look like… IA.

Well that's something.

There is no other way to say it. I look like the Vocaloid IA, who is also my favorite Vocaloid. I had the hair, the clothes, hell even the body shape! No one is this perfect!

From the corner of my eye, I could tell Bakura was interested in what I had said, so I continued, "About a decade ago, maybe a bit more, there was an incident. I can't remember all of the details, but I do know it separated Domino City into two land masses known as Satellite and Neo Domino. Neo Domino is a utopia, while this place is like a slave camp and a dump for Neo Domino."

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "So this place… is like a prison to those who live here?"

"Yep. And the cops won't let anyone have a D-wheel."

"A what?"

"Duel Runner. It's a motorcycle." I looked back to see Bakura with a 'WTF' face. "Yeah, yeah. I know. Card games on motorcycles. But it's not as bad as one may think." I turn and start walking again. "Anyways, where we are know… well, to put it simply, we're hundreds of years into the future. Yugi Muto and his friends no longer exist."

"I see… But that still doesn't explain why I am here."

I sigh, "Well, I don't know my purpose here, either. All I know is that this place… there's something bad about to happen, and these people will need our help."

"Don't expect me to help willingly, girl," he growled, making me turn to him with a frown on my face, "I'm not some dog that follows their damn owner on a leash!" He smirked, and my blood ran cold. "Now that you have given me all of this information, I'll be taking your body." My eyes widened as my body stiffened. I could feel my soul being pulled into the dark part of my mind as Bakura took over with ease. Despite me trying to fight back, his sudden attack caught me off guard. And how could I keep a professional out when he's, well… a professional?

"N-no… st…op…!" I weakly pleaded. But it fell on deaf ears, as everything went black, with Bakura taking over.

—

 _ **~BAKURA P.O.V.~**_

Finally, with that annoying brat out of the way, I walked through the streets. I smirked. Despite the fact that I'm in a female body, I won't complain. At least I'm free again. Whoever had freed me is an idiot. _''This place is a dump… I almost feel bad for the people living here. Almost.'_

I find a store and walk over to it, ignoring the red motorcycle parked up front. I read the name. "Hm… So this has to do with Duel Monsters… This will be interesting." I smirk and shove open the door, alerting the man behind the counter. "Hey!" The man jumped slightly at the hostility. I walked forward toward the man, my eyes gleaming with mischief. This must have scared the man, because he started shaking. "Oh, why are you so scared?"

"W-why are y-you here?" he asked.

"Oh, just the usual. Your money."

"W-what?!" I sighed.

"Are you an idiot or something?" I snarled, slamming my fist onto the counter, making him jump. "Give me your money!"

"Hey."

I blinked a couple times, then turned my head and glared at the newcomer. _'Damn… guess I'm a bit rusty. Didn't even notice him.'_ I get a good look at him. He had black crab-like hair with four gold highlights. He was also wearing a black and red shirt, a blue jacket, jeans, and brown boots with matching gloves. I glare at him. "What?"

He stared at me, looking a bit angry. "What do you think you're doing?"

I raised an eyebrow, leaning on the table. "What does it look like, Crab-face?" I saw his eyebrows raise in slight amusement at my nickname for him.

"Leave. I won't have you stealing here." he said.

"But I need the money. I'm broke!"

"Too bad. You shouldn't get money this way. You need to get a job like everyone else." I was thinking I should just punch him cold, steal the money, and go. I mean, he has the emotional capacity of a cardboard box, I figure he's as strong as one, but I haven't dueled in decades. Now is as good a time as any, right?

I sighed and stood straight. "Alright, fine. But on one condition."

"Hm?"

I smirked. "Duel me."

He raised his eyebrows, obviously not expecting it. "You duel?"

I nod. "Yeah. Here's the deal, if you win, I'll leave this shop and get an actual job. But if **I** win…" A grin comes across my face.

"Then what?" The boy asked with a frown, crossing his arms.

"Then you'll give me your strongest card." I smirk, holding my hand out as if waiting for him to put it in my hands. The boy seemed to freeze slightly at my conditions, but agreed all the same. "Good. Let's go then." I smirked, then realized something… I don't know anything about the girl's deck.

—

 **~KASUMI P.O.V~**

"Ngh…"

"Oh! You're waking up!" I heard someone exclaim. After a few seconds, I hear footsteps, then feel someone helping me sit up. I blink open my eyes, and look around.

"Hn…? Where am I?" I asked.

"You're in your soul room." My eyes widened. I recognized that voice…

' _NO way…'_ I turn my head and freeze. "…Marik."

Marik smiled faintly. "I'm glad you're awake. Since that was your first mind swap, sided by the fact that Bakura forced you in here, I was afraid it had given you some damage."

"I-I'm fine… well, about as fine as I can be after being brought to a world that shouldn't exist and having two dead guys in my head…" I heard Marik chuckle slightly.

"Point taken." I looked at him and he frowned and looked away. "Bakura's challenged a boy to a duel."

"What?!" I exclaimed, then got in Marik's face, slightly freaking him out. "Who did he duel?!"

"U-um… Some kid with crab hair."

"He's dueling YUSEI?! I screeched, then heard a voice echoing off the walls.

/ _Will you shut up?!/_

I glared at the ceiling. "Bakura… give me back my body!"

 _/Not until I teach this Satellite a lesson!/_

My eye twitches. "Why you…"

"Don't bother…" Marik sighed, "Just let him duel. He's been talking about wanting to duel since we came here." I frowned at him, but complied.

"Alright…" I sighed, then looked at the ceiling again. "Bakura, let us see what's going on and I'll help you. As long as you don't use the Shadow Realm!"

 _/I promise nothing!/_

"But since you haven't played in a while, you might be confused with monsters and summons like Synchro monsters, Tuner monsters, and Synchro Summons."

Marik looked at me in confusion as Bakura asked me what the hell I was talking about.

"Well," I continued, "Tuner monsters are used to create Synchro monsters via Synchro Summon. Bakura, look at a white card in my deck and tell me what it does."

A screen appeared in front of Marik and I which showed Bakura's, or my, hand holding a card with a magnificent dragon on it. _/Black Rose Dragon. It says it's a Synchro/Effect monster. Huh? It says it needs one Tuner and one or more normal monsters./_

"Exactly. This monster is one of my strongest cards, and my only Synchro monster. Synchro monsters need a Tuner monster to summon, unlike regular summons. They don't require Polymerization or anything like that, though."

"Interesting… so does this Yusei have a Synchro monster as well?" Marik asked.

I nodded. "It's his strongest card, Stardust Dragon. It's a force to be reckoned with, and it will easily be able to take out my Black Rose."

 _/So what do you suggest?/_ Bakura asked begrudgingly. Seems he realizes he can't do this alone. I inwardly smirk. Oh how the mighty have once again fallen.

"I have other strong monsters in my deck. I have two Blue-Eyes White Dragons, a Red-Eyes Black Dragon, a Dark Magician—"

 _/What the hell?! Why are there Egyptian God Cards in this deck!?/_ Bakura exclaimed. Marik quickly turned to the screen, showing the cards, then to me. I looked at the screen.

"Don't worry, those can't be used in… a… duel…" she trailed off as she realized Ra's card had Ancient Egyptian text,instead if a small sentence it did in her world. Her eyes widened in shock. "Impossible…" Marik looked confused, "Those cards… they are mine, but where I came from, they couldn't be used!"

 _/Well, these cards can be./_

"Bakura, whatever you do, do NOT play any of those cards!" I exclaimed seriously, "If you do, we could be in serious trouble! Only use it when absolutely necessary!" I could just _feel_ Bakura rolling his eyes as he put the cards back.

 _/Fine. But I will use any other cards./_

"Go ahead," I agreed.

"How did you get the Egyptian God Cards?" Marik asked, his voice uncharacteristically serious. I looked at him shyly, knowing his past with Ra.

"W-well, where I come from, the God cards aren't real, so there are two different versions. The ones with the actual text that can be used in-game, and the ones I had." I looked down, "Unfortunately, if these are the real deal in this world, then something bad is going to happen should we use them at the wrong time."

Marik stared at me for a moment before nodding. "Alright. Right now, let's focus on the duel at hand."

"Right." I nodded.

—

 **~BAKURA P.O.V.~**

I stared at the boy for a moment as I attached my, or rather Kasumi's, duel disk to my arm and inserted the deck. _'So this boy's supposed to have a Synchro monster named Stardust Dragon… This girl better have some useful cards in this damn deck of hers…'_ I drew five cards and looked at them. I smirked. _'This I can work with…'_

 _ **Bakura/Kasumi: 4000**_

 _ **Yusei: 4000**_

"I'll let you go first," Yusei said, his hand already picked as well. I smirked.

"With pleasure," I say as I draw a card and look it. "Alright, I set two cards face down, then I place one monster in face-down defense position." As expected, three cards appeared in front of me. Yusei nodded and drew a card.

"Alright, I play Speed Warrior in attack mode!" Yusei said as a warrior appeared in front of him.

(Speed Warrior - Atk: 900 / Def: 400)

I raised an eyebrow. "Well that's a new monster…" I mumbled to myself, but Kasumi seems to have heard.

 _/Like I said, there are many things new in this world since you passed./_

"Now, this monster has a special ability! The turn it's summoned, it's attack is doubled!"

(Speed Warrior - Atk: 1800 / Def: 400)

I grit my teeth, then smirk as he orders his warrior to attack. "I don't think so, boy!"

"What?"

My monster card flips up, showing a giant turtle with a forest on its back.

(Island Turtle - Atk: 1100 / Def: 2000)

Yusei grit his teeth as his life points decreased. His eyes widened slightly as he felt a sliver of pain in his body. I smirked. Whatever I'm doing, I want to do more!

 _ **Bakura/Kasumi: 4000**_

 _ **Yusei: 3800**_

"You call yourself a duelist? That was pathetic!" I taunted. His eyes narrowed as he placed a facedown and ended his turn. "Heh, my turn. Draw!" I looked at the card and grinned. Before I could make another play, I heard Kasumi's voice in my head.

 _/Oh! I forgot to mention! In order to summon a Synchro monster, you need to sacrifice any amount of monsters whose levels all add to the Synchro's. In this case, You need enough to equal seven stars./_

I 'tch'd' and looked at my hand. _/I assume that means I cannot summon it right now… But it seems I can summon something else./_ I smirk evilly.

"Alright then, In that case, I'll summon Shining Abyss in attack mode!"

(Shining Abyss - Atk: 1600 / 1800)

"Now, Shining Abyss, attack his Speed Warrior!" Yusei frowned as his monster was destroyed.

 _ **Bakura/Kasumi: 4000**_

 _ **Yusei: 3000**_

I laugh loudly. "Man, Kasumi. You can this guy the hero? He's pathetic!"

Yusei looked confused at my outburst as Kasumi and Marik tell me not to speak loudly, but I don't care. "I end my turn."

Yusei frowned as he drew a card. He smirked, making me frown. "I summon the Tuner monster, Junk Synchron!" My eyes narrowed.

(Junk Synchron - Atk: 1300 / Def: 500)

"So that's a Synchro monster…" I mumbled to myself.

"Now, since I summoned him, I can summon a level two or lower monster from my graveyard, and I summon Speed Warrior!" The two monsters appeared on his field.

I frowned. "So what? Neither of them can destroy my monsters," I told him.

"That is true. But when I combine them…" The two monsters started glowing, and my grin widened.

"This is it…"

"I Synchro Summon, Junk Warrior!"

(Junk Warrior - Atk: 2300 / Def: 1300)

"I see… So that's a Synchro Summon…"

"What do you mean? You've never seen a Synchro Summon?" Yusei asked in disbelief. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Me? Why should I tell you?" I asked. Yusei frowned. "Are you going to attack me or can I go?"

"Fine. Junk Warrior, attack his Shining Abyss!" Junk Warrior shot forward.

"Not so fast, bud! I play Negate Attack! Oh where are my manners? Would you like me to tell you what it does?" I asked teasingly.

Yusei grit his teeth as his attack was stopped. "No."

"Tch. Pathetic. My turn!" I drew a card and looked at it, my eyes narrowing and a wide smirk on my face. "Alright then, I sacrifice my two monsters!"

 _/I don't think this is a good idea… No one has seen this card in ages!/_ I heard Kasumi say.

 _/Shut up. Might as well surprise little Yusei, right?/_ I asked her.

Yusei frowned. "Neither monsters are Tuner monsters…"

"Ooh! The little boy can count!" Yusei growled at that, making me laugh. "Do you really think I'd Synchro Summon? Special Summons are more my thing! Speaking of which, I Special Summon… the Dark Magician!"

"What?!"

I smirked as a bright purple light appeared and the Magician appeared, swinging his staff around before stopping, its hand extended out toward the enemy.

(Dark magician - Atk: 2500 Def: 2100)

Yusei took a step back in shock. "Impossible… That card was discontinued…"

"Such a pity. It is a very good card." I looked at the Magician and it looked back. I smirked, but was confused.

 _/What is going on here, Kasumi?/_ I asked.

 _/In this day and age, there are no real "Shadow Games" for a while, and even then they aren't real. However, there are psychics. These people can bring the monsters to life without the risk of losing someone's soul./_

"Interesting…" I mumbled, "Then I guess we're in for an interesting ride here…" I shook my head of the thoughts and pointed at Yusei. "Dark magician, atta—GAH!" A pain shot through my body, more specifically my head, making me drop my cards and grab my head in pain. I took a step back before falling on my knees. I heard footsteps and deduced Yusei had come to help me. I smacked his hand away. _/What is happening?/_

 _/Bakura, give me back my body! Quickly, or you'll be in a lot of pain!/_ I reluctantly did so, and felt my soul be pushed back into the Soul Room.

"Bakura!" Marik exclaimed, running over to me and helping me onto the bed. He took a couple steps back after I sat down, he was probably still terrified of me. None of us noticed the strange mark on my forehead, similar to the Eye of Horus.

 **~YUSEI P.O.V.~**

' _What the hell…?'_ I thought to myself as I watched the girl writhe in pain. I broke out of my stupor when I saw blood trickling down her head. I quickly knelt down to her and pulled her hands away by the wrist to keep her from hurting herself even more. She struggled against my hold, and I was confused as all heck as to why this was happening.

First, she was a serious robber who wanted a duel, next she's writhing in pain. I look at her arm and see why. There was a glowing red mark on it. It confused me. We already had all of the signers counted for. Why would she be a Signer as well? When the light faded, she took a couple calming breathes to steady herself, and looked at me. She looked shocked, another thing I'll add to y list of questions to ask her. Before I could even open my mouth, she freed herself and stood shakily.

"I-I'm sorry. I must be going." she quickly turned and ran off.

"H-hey!" I called out, but she just kept running until she was out of sight. I sighed. This is so confusing… But her voice… the last thing she said. It sounded… softer than before. As I turn to my Duel Runner, I couldn't help but think…

' _Who is she?'_

I turn toward my Duel Runner, but stop when something brown appears in my vision. I look over and see the girl's bag. I walk over and pick it up. "Well, this'll get her to come find me. Then we'll get some answers."


End file.
